Create Con-Confidence
by Ififall
Summary: Nolan/Eli Fanfiction. When Victoria casually throws him out of the lifestyle he needs Eli finds new friends. He turns to Emily for help. Afraid Emily will get used and abused, Nolan warns Eli away, but is one warning enough?


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

"Sir your credit cards were declined….I'm going to have to ask you to leave" The supervisor asked. This was the Fourth time in a row that this had happened. While Eli was running out of cash this wasn't going to be the last. But he could have sworn he'd had enough money to last him the week. "That's okay….put his name on my account….his room's on me" He heard a voice say. He turned to see two men sitting at a table. Eli had never seen either of them before. He introduced himself and wondered what they wanted from him. "I've seen you on TV" The older man said. "You got in with the Graysons….that's a hell of a connection" The older man said. "I'm not "in" with them anymore" Eli said.

"Anyone that can screw with that family have earned a drink on me" The older man said. "What are you having?" The older man asked. Eli ordered a bottled water. If he was out conning people the next day, he had to be sober tonight. The older man was called Wilkes. He introduced the younger man as his son Clay. Eli wanted to know what their game-plan was, what they did for a living. They had to have more hobbies than hating the Graysons. "You're on my account for as long as you want kiddo" Mr Wilkes told him. Eli sat talking with him until he excused himself. Feeling sorry for himself, he went to his newly paid for hotel room and called the only person that could understand…..his foster sister Amanda who was now living as Miss Emily Thorne.

* * *

"Eli you were a newcomer to The Hamptons. I told you to leave straight away and you didn't" Emily told him. "I know" Eli told her. "Amanda….you could give me a few dollars….just until….." The phone line went dead. "Dammit" Eli said chucking his phone onto the bed. He was about to reach for it to use the internet when someone knocked on the door. "Umm…hi" Clay said looking around behind him. "Let me guess…I'm off your Dad's account" Eli said. "No…it's my fault…..you shouldn't really be on Daddy's account. We took the last of your cash….you know..online….so that Daddy could help you…..sorry" Clay said.

"You son of a bitch!" Eli said. Not wanting to cause a scene Eli dragged Clay into his room and threw him up against the door. "Why come here and tell me that?" He asked. "I could get the police on your ass" Eli said. "I don't think so…..not with your record" Clay said. "I just came to say sorry….here" Clay dug into his pocket and pulled out a few dollars. "Fuck you and your measly ten dollars" Eli said pushing him against the door again and walking to the bed. "You wiped your record clean….that's cool" Clay said. "I didn't…..a friend did" Eli lied. Nolan wasn't a friend, but it was the short version of a very long sordid, dishonest story.

* * *

"I've like been there….living from day to day….it's crappy isn't it?" Clay asked walking towards him and sitting on the bed. "I'll land on my feet….I always do" Eli said in a daze. "So….Mr Wilkes is your "Daddy" huh? How long have you two been "special friends?" Eli asked. "Don't be sick, it's not like that….if I was seeing anyone I wouldn't do this…." Clay said timidly putting his hand on Eli's leg. Eli didn't stop him and leaned forward to kiss Clay as Clay's hand wandered further up his trouser leg. After a clumsy make-out session with far too much tongue, Eli unbuttoned Clay's shirt and ran his hand down his chest.

As Clay moved further back on the bed Eli rubbed his dick through his pants. He slid Clay trousers down to his knees and licked his stomach. Clay stifled a moan as Eli took his briefs down. He rubbed his dick at first before licking him with long slow strokes of his tongue. Clay arched his hips forward hoping that Eli would finish him off properly, but before Eli could lick the tip his cell rang again. Eli moved away from Clay and answered it. "Eli…it's me" Emily said. "Hey" Eli said as cheerily as he could. If he looked like he didn't need her Emily could have a different opinion of him.

* * *

"Eli I know you don't have much now…so…Mr Ross….the guy you met at the benefit, I've given him some money to give to you" Emily said. "Thanks….I owe you….I really do" Eli said. "Be up early" Emily said. She ended the call and Eli turned towards an almost nude Clay on the bed. "Ummmm….maybe we could carry this on another time" He said. "Or….now?" Clay asked putting Eli's limp hand on his thin chest. "I need sleep Clay and with you around…I won't get it. Come on….you've gotta go" Eli said picking up Clay's Jacket.

Looking at Mr Nolan Ross, Eli never thought that he was the kind of guy that did early Mornings or Late nights. But at around four in the Morning, when it was still dark, there was a couple of brief taps on Eli's door that he almost didn't answer. He turned on the lights put a T-shirt on and trousers and prepared his winning smile to face Mr Ross.

* * *

"You could have slipped the money under the door" Eli said.

"I know…but I just wanted to take the time to say a merry Good Morning and ask you nicely to stay away from Emily" Nolan warned.

" Did Amanda tell you that Nolan? Or Emily? Or did you just make that up?" Eli asked.

"You're using her. It's obvious. You don't care about Emily, you want her as a personal piggy bank. I'm not going to let that happen" Nolan said.

"Nolan you don't know me and you think you know the real Emily, but you don't….I do" Eli said.

"Let's not play games Eli" Nolan said taking out Emily's cheque. "Don't bother calling her Eli, if you do….I'll know" Nolan said.

* * *

"Nolan who do you think you are? You've got no right, to keep me away from my Sister" Eli said.

"_Foster_ Sister" Nolan pointed out.

"Nolan, you've been on the scene what? Two minutes? I was there for Emily while you were up David Clarke's ass" Eli said.

"David wasn't some random locked hobo. He was Em's father. He told me to look after her. It's called being a friend Eli. You'd know if you had any. Those mug shots must have been found and sent people running before I wiped your dirty slate clean" Nolan said.

"There's nothing worse than a geeky know it all Nolan" Eli said. "That's the only reason Emily keeps you around" Eli said. Nolan passed him the cheque, but he couldn't hide how much Eli's comment stung. Nolan knew that his and Emily's relationship ran far deeper than Eli could imagine, but it still made him flashback to the days when others did use him for what he could offer.

It sucked.

* * *

"Look I'm sorry" Eli said, seeing the look on Nolan's face.

"I don't need apologies as fake your newly clean record" Nolan said walking away. Eli gently grabbed his arm.

"I really am sorry Nolan, it was a cheap-shot" Eli said.

"As cheap as the shirt you're wearing" Nolan said.

"I can take it off…..if you'd prefer" Eli said. Before Nolan could respond Eli kissed him, next to his mouth. Not thinking Nolan kissed him back before pulling away. He knew it was just another one of Eli's games.

"Nice ploy jail-bird, it's not going to work" Nolan said.

* * *

"Ploy? Nolan don't be like that. There's something between us. The first time I met you I felt it" Eli said.

"That must have been dizziness from Charlotte parading you around like a prized pet" Nolan said turning to leave.

"I'm not staying away from "Emily" Eli said. "Or you either Nolan" Nolan stroked the side of his mouth where Eli had kissed him and left Eli's hotel room.

He'd tell Emily the boring clean version of his meeting with Eli. She'd secretly be freaked out if Nolan told her the unprofessional train-wrecked version of the truth.


End file.
